


The Man Under The Mask

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: Flash Tumblr Stories [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Masquerade Ball, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resigned to spending the party alone, Barry is surprised when he's invited to dance by a handsome, masked man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Under The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that I'd edit and post my tumblr drabbles on here since you can't have too much coldflash. I'll be posting the others I've done over the next couple of days. I hope you enjoy!

Barry had never been a particularly popular person, or a very outgoing one, so he rarely found himself attending parties.  As a result, he wasn’t very fond of them.  He could handle it when it was just his friends but big elaborate events with people Barry didn’t know?  Let’s just say Barry was regretting saying yes to Oliver’s invitation to a charity masquerade ball. 

The thin, cheap red mask sat uncomfortably on his face and he rearranged it for the millionth time that night, all the while wishing he had the social aptitude and grace the other guests possessed as they happily flitted around the ballroom.  It probably wouldn’t have been so bad if he had _someone_ to talk to, but Felicity was on Oliver’s arm and the host himself was making sure to speak to everyone.  This left Barry alone on the side, absently tapping his foot to the music, and it was how he planned to spend the rest of the night except-

“Care to dance?” 

Barry jumped, a blush spreading on his face.  Beneath the intricate, ice blue mask, Barry could see the stranger smirk, making his face redder.  Still, the man held out a hand invitingly.  Dressed in a fitted, dark blue suit, Barry had to admit the man was attractive, and he was tempted, but even so he apologetically replied;

“Sorry, I can’t dance.”

“It’s not too hard, I’ll teach you,” the man said, voice low and enticing.  For a second, Barry thought it recognised it, but he quickly convinced himself he was mistaken.  Who else would he know at this sort of event?  Despite his reservations, Barry took the offered hand and let himself be directed onto the dancefloor. 

As it turned out, apart from a few initial stumbles, dancing wasn’t too hard, though Barry had to admit it was mostly due to his partner.  The man really knew how to dance and led Barry around the floor with ease.  Though they received a few odd looks, Barry found himself unconcerned since his focus was completely on his partner.  While the mask covered up the majority of the man’s face, the few bits he could see captivated him, even though the feeling of familiarity kept growing – not that he could figure out why. 

Eventually, the song ended, however they continued to dance into the next one, and the one after that until Barry realised he was slowly being taken off the dancefloor to a more secluded area.  His heart was beating a mile a minute, not from the dancing, but from the man who was slowly leaning towards him. 

“This okay?”  He whispered, breath ghosting over Barry’s lips and at his gulp and nod, the man crossed the remaining distance and kissed Barry.  Chaste it may have been, it still left Barry light-headed and he couldn’t keep the daze smile off his face as his lips were released.  He had to know who the man was.  Raising a hand to take off the mask, Barry was stopped in his tracks.  The man leant in once more, this time not for a kiss, but to whisper in Barry’s ear;

“See you around Scarlet.”

Before Barry could get over his shock, the man – _Len_ – was gone, lost in the crowd.  His lips still tingling, Barry pressed his fingers against them before letting out a quiet laugh.  So, it had been Leonard Snart all along.  Barry decided he was very, very okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> To see some of my drabbles and headcannons, and generally obsess over the Flash, I am Scarlett-Ice on tumblr!


End file.
